Solomon's love for Saya
by Hellgirl8
Summary: I couldn' find a more suitable title for this! ok Saya and Solomon are only left cuz Kai and Haji are both dead! Haji died with Amshel and kai died in fire..


Solomon's Love...

Saya was in her caccoon deep in her sleep. Everyday Solomon payed her caccoon a visit.

Thirty years later, the fateful day arrived. Solomon as usual was heading towards her just to see

his Saya awake. Haji was nowhere to be seen because he was killed in a fight between Amshel and

Haji. Amshel came back alive after recieving some of Diva's blood and returned for haji in which both

died. Haji regreted nothing as he died for Saya, Solomon too fought against his brother but that didn't help. Amshel was stronger than before and wounded Solomon and killed Haji. Solomon was a little sad

though. Solomon was now standing right in front of the caccoon waiting for her to wake up.

Suddenly the caccoon broke and Saya slowly came out of there.

"Saya, are you awake?" He asked. She had long her which made her look prettier than usual.

"Y-Yes...Where's Haji, Solomon?" She asked. Solomon helped her come out and carried her to his

house. "H-he...died..." Solomon whispered.

"He What?" Saya panicked at the news

"Amshel recieved some of Diva's blood and came back to life, I tried my best to help Haji in defeating

Amshel but he was stronger tha-" he was cut off by Saya hushing him.

"You helped Haji, I'm very greatful to you for that." She smiled but deep inside she was sad.

"Saya, I'm...sorry..." He said and kneeled down in front of her.

"It's okay, Solomon. You ried your best to Protect him. How's Kai?" She asked.

"Kai is also-" Solomon was cut off by her falling on the ground suddenly. "Saya! Are you okay?"

"N-not him too!" Saya panicked too much. Solomon wanted to calm her down so he kissed her

until she was calm enough. "I know I'm giving many dreadful news all at once Saya. Please, be at ease." He said

"How can I be at ease Solomon? All I ever had were Haji and kai and...Riku..." She started crying.

Solomon did not want that. he wanted her to be happy. He lift her up and put her on his bed and

put her to sleep.

He lay her on the bed and slowly started to move away. Suddenly, he felt two arms grab his and when he turned around it was Saya. She did not want him to leave and grabbed his arms.

"Saya...?" He asked.

"Don't go...You're the only one I have left...Please..." She pleaded.

"Alright...what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Stay here...please..." She asked and fell asleep as she held his arm. He watched her sleep and

ran his fingers hrough her hair. 'Wonder how she's so beutiful...henceforth, I shall be her support.'

He made a promise to himself.

She woke up next morning and Solomon was nowhere, she was a little scared but got a hold of herself

and headed downstairs.

"Solomon...?" She called out.

"Oh, I see you're awake, Saya." Solomon said as he walked upto her from behind.

"You got me scared." She smiled.

"I know..." he murmured

"Ya did? Okay now...let's go, I'm hungry! I wanna have a burger!" Saya said, she was smiling.

"Seems you're in a good mood." Solomon commented.

"yeah, pretty much. Henceforth, you're going to take care of me, okay?" She said.

"Gladly." Solomon smiled.

Down the streets of Japan they headed for the Burger shop. Saya and Solomon had chicken burgers

and a soft drink. After they had their meal, Saya requested to go for a ride.

Solomon took her to the amusement park. Saya looked amazed which made him chuckle.

"Solomon, I want that bear!" Saya said as she pointed towards the stall.

"Certainly." He went to the stall and won the bear. "here." He said. "Yay! I'm so lucky to have someone

like you, Solomon!" She smiled and hey happily spent the evening smiling and laughing.

"Saya, come on now! the entire day we've been doing what you wanted, now it's my turn!" Solomon said.

"Okay!" Saya said and happily followed Solomon. He made her wear a dress and get in the car.

"Hey, Solomon, where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to have dinner, actually a party wherein I'm suppose to take you as my partner."

"Okay..." She remained silence until they reached the party hall. As they entered all the men looked at

Saya while all the females glared at her and adored Solomon.

Saya was sitting on the table alone till Solomon returned from the washroom. A man uproached her,

"Hello, young lady. My name's Drake Canticut. What's yours?" He asked.

"My name's Saya. I'm here with Solomon Goldsmith. (A/N I'm still confused if it's goldsmith of goldshmith. bear with me plsss!)

"I see. May I have a dance with you then?" He said with a wink.

"Uh...Umm..." Solom returned from the washroom and sat next to her again.

"Ah Solomon! well I'm sorry Mr. Drake, I've already promised Solomon for a dance!" Saya excused herself.

"I see. Well then, I'm sorry for interrupting and wasting your time." And with that he left.

Saya gave out a sigh of relief and clutched Solomon's hands tight.

"Saya...?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"Just...I feel unsafe here. Please, can we just...just go home!" She pleaded.

"Okay..." he replied. "Do me a favor...and tonight...l-lay d-down o-on m-my b-b-bed, please..."

She was embarrassed on what she'd just said but he knew she was scared.

"Okay...as you wish, my Queen..." He said and they got back home...

Next Chapter Contains lemons!


End file.
